Arm wrestling tables are known per se, used for national championship contests, promotional activities and the like. Such a table is constructed and arranged merely to provide a suitable elbow supporting surface. Officials are chosen to judge the contest and select the winner.
So far as I am aware, no one has proposed an independent device which does not require officials or judges by providing an elbow supporting surface for the contestants and automatic scoring means to count the "falls," the mechanism being activated by coin operated means, allowing only a predetermined number of falls for insertion of a single coin, and having automatic disabling means for rendering the elbow supporting surface unusable and locking the remaining mechanisms pending insertion of another coin.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide just such a device which is particularly adaptable for use in recreation centers, arcades, pubs, youth centers, health centers, and the like. Its function is both recreational and an incentive to develop health through physical fitness.